


The Unexpected

by Anime_Foreverr



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Foreverr/pseuds/Anime_Foreverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and moon, lost her long lost love a long time ago. Then, millions of years later, she somehow ends up in a high school... Where she meets someone she never thought would see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aphrodite Dragged Us Into This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teen Olympians AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196792) by Mirelle Ortega. 



> Hi readers! Stick with me here, please :)
> 
> Im just rambling through what I can remember about the Olympians and such. This is inspired by Mirelle Ortega's Tumblr post for Teen Olympians AU. I wont be copying the whole thing, I have some twists on my own.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1:

-The Year 2016-

I sat on the dining table, looking at all the other Olympians. They were chattering away, eating. As usual, Aphrodite would always say that its not right to talk with your mouth full, but she does it anyways. 

Right now, in this 'Modern World', us, the Greek Gods and Goddesses are myths so called, 'The Greek Mythology.' They would just make horrible guesses about our stories. 

Where did these 'myths' come from? Basically there are people who tells stories on what they had seen and heard, and pass it down from generations to generations until all the stories are fuzzy. But us, we are real. Im real. The king of the Gods, Zeus, my father, concealed the Cloud Palace from a mortal's eye. 

"Artemis!" Someone elbowed me as I snapped back into reality. "What?!" I asked stiffened.

"You're dozing off, Sis" Apollo, my twin brother, laughed. I am the moon and he is the sun. I am the hunter and he is the healer, even though he is also good at archery. We are opposites.

"Forgive me" I said and sipped wine from the golden wine glass. "Artemis," Aphrodite said, "we're you even listening to what I was saying?"

"I was not," I said, "pardon." Aphrodite sighed and said, "No one is even paying attention."

"Go ahead," Zeus said, "we are all now going to listen"

"Well..." Aphrodite said, "since we have no use to this world anymore because of since-- sience--? consinesce?"

"Science" Athena corrected. "Yes! That word! They have those scientific explanations, like the sun is a star and the moon is a moon." Aphrodite said

"True dat." My brother and I nodded in agreement. "That" Athena corrected, "we used to use 'thy' and 'thou'... What has happened the world?"

"Technology" Apollo laughed endlessly. Zeus cleared his throat and said, "continue, Aphrodite"

"Is there anyway that we can live like mortals?" That question destroyed our meals. Of course, the king of the Gods said no. He was so furious that storm clouds started to form. Poseidon shook his head at Aphrodite and left. The Goddess of Love and Beauty sighed and left the room. All of us did.

Its true. The world has changed a lot. From zoetropes to Youtube. Never tried it, but Apollo would sneak out and learn information from the present day. Someone knocked on my door as I said, "come in"

It was Apollo and Aphrodite. "We're sneaking out" Aphrodite whispered. "What?!" I said in disbelief. "Ssshhh!" Apollo shushed me. "Me, Apollo, You and Athena are getting outta here" Aphrodite said.

Zeus would be A-N-G-R-Y, but I missed having adventures. Of course, I said 'yes.' I have no idea what made Athena agree to this since she is always the goodie-two-shoes. I mean I obey Zeus, but Apollo and I would mess around. Turns out, Aphrodite had a plan B. Thats what they say these days, right?

The plan is, Dionysus offer Poseidon, Hera and Zeus wine that would make them asleep for more than a year, hopefully, because he never tried it on a god before. The Ares would just warn us if they woke up or trouble happened, via smartphone that Apollo gave him.

Turns out that Aphrodite had sneaked out in the past and bought these clothes. Non of them appealed to me, except the one in a dark green hoodie, black skinny jeans and leather boots that reached below my knees. We ran out of the palace dressed up, to blend in. I looked back at the palace one last time and said, "and a new adventure begins!"


	2. Museum of the Olympians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis, Apollo, Athena and Aphrodite visit a museum in Athens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We're back to the second chapter. I made up the museum by the way... And again, Im just rambling. Enjoy!
> 
> I dont own the Olympians by the way!

Chapter 2:

We reached the Capital of Greece, Athens. We weren't hungry and it was 6:37 pm, and the city was alive. I haven't went out the palace in years since the mortals thinks we are, "myths." The city has changed so much and Aphrodite said, "this is your city Athena"

Athena smiled a bit and playfully rolled her eyes. We walked around the city and ended up stumbling upon a huge building. There was a writing above. It says, 'Μουσείο των Ολυμπίων' and the Goddess of Wisdom said, "Museum of the Olympians"

We decided to split up. As I roam around, I saw statues of Zeus and Hera. I also saw vases with a picture of Mother's story in it. There was also a picture of the Titans, Chronos and Rhea. I also saw a portrait of the 12 Major Gods of Mount Olympus. Hermes gave this to the mortals to remember us, but now, they had forgotten and think we are a simple myth. There was a statue of me with my bow and arrow in my hunting stance, "Doesn't even look like me" I chuckled.

I wandered even more and running into a statue. I held my breath looking at it and let my breath go after a few seconds, "Orion..." I whispered. Of course, it also did not look like him. But I would always know that it was him because of the look of determination in his eyes and below the statue it said, 'Orion.' A man who works in the museum saw me and said, "that is Orion, ma'am. He was a giant and a handsome hunter. He was also the lover of the Moon Goddess Artemis. He was killed because of a Scorpion." 

I nodded in thanks as the man left. I knew all of that. There wasn't any night that I would stare at the sky and look for the Three Kings, also known as Orion's belt, it would always tell me where Orion is. I wanted him as far away from the scorpion as possible.

I smiled a bit as my eyes begin to water. If I had the chance to save him from the giant scorpion, I would had longer time to be with him. 

Someone tapped my back as I looked behind me. Aphrodite. She gave me a pitiful smile and said, "its time to go, say goodbye to Orion"

"Im not saying goodbye," I replied with a smile, "He is always in the night sky, watching me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Its pretty weird since I chose all the ones with the begginning of the name A tha would have the adventures. I have MANY friends with names that starts with an A.
> 
> Toon in for more!


	3. Goodbye Greece and Hello Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, Im still rambling. This is a mixed of the present day and the Mythology and I like where this is going! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

We left Greece and headed to France. Aphrodite was so happy because she was in the 'City of Love.' It was a very long way that it sort of made me sick. The movies in the plane were nice though, like Percy Jackson. I showed Athena the movie and she chocked on her own spit.

Probably because she IS the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. Paris is a new place for me, since I never left Greece, but I would see it in the distance when I am riding my carriage. I saw it in the distance like how I saw Orion in the distance. Oh... Orion.

"Spacing out again!" Apollo said as he hit my forehead with his palm. "Ow!" I said, "idiot!"

"Don't space out sis" He said and Athena came to us with a HUGE smile on her face. "What?" My twin and I asked her in unison.

"I have a macbook!!!" She said

"Oh thats cool" Apollo said. Athena ,the goodie-two-shoes, is turning into a geek. We got phones on our own and got Ares's number. He said that the three are still out cold. "Hmm..." Aphrodite said sitting on a couch, "How old do we look like?"

"Teen agers, duh" Athena said. "We could be... Be.... High School students" Aphrodite said

"Idiot, we never went to school. They'll think were lying," Athena said, "oh yeah, we are" 

"We can ask Hermes do do us a tiny favor" Aphrodite said. "He'll never do it" Apollo admitted, "part of me doesn't trust him"

"Aphrodite's beauty works on every men" I said out line. "Brilliant" Aphrodite said and contacted Hermes.

Although Hermes was the Messenger God, we forced him to make fake birth certificates for us. We decided to come up with a lie that we were home schooled our whole lives.

We decided to go to a school which is both a High School and College. Omnia Magna Academy. We received the birth certificates. Hermes, the idiot, gave me the name Artemis Diana Aegle. I like my first name but not my middle and my last. He still putted there that we have different mothers, which makes Zeus look like a cheater, which he is. I noticed something too, my birthdate.

"January 9, 2000" I read, "Im 16"

Athena was on her laptop again, "Those numbers, Hermes played the both of you archer twins"

"What do you mean?" I look at Athena and back at Apollo, who I caught doing a 'cut it out' hand motion and stopping when he saw me look at him. I tolerated his stupidity.

"January is when this famous constellation is best seen on the time 9pm," Athena said fixing her glasses, "and that constellation is Orion"

"HERMES!" I yelled in frustration but I calmed myself down. I didn't know that, as long as I saw him, Im fine. 

Aphrodite came in and said we were going to enroll. The dean/principal raised an eyebrow at us after reading our informations,

"You're homeschooled all your lives?" He asks

"Yes" We replied in unison

"No school experience?"

"Yes"

"3 Different Mothers?" 

"Yes"

It was awkward since he always asked us, "why did you never go to school?" It was getting annoying, but I had to bear with it. Im a Junior along with Apollo and Athena, Aphrodite was a Senior since she looked taller. Hermes's logic. No one will ever get it.

Two days later, we got used to a little here in Paris, France. We step foot in front of the entrance. My long blonde hair in a high pony tail was flowing in the air. I was a sweater, red this time, dark jeans and boots. I took a deep breath as the automatic glass sliding door opened as we entered.

We stepped foot inside the campus. From that day on, we were the new kids and something new and unexpected is coming my way.

-OMAKE-

The three, Zeus, Hera and Poseidon found themselves in a strange white place. They found out they are not the only one.

"HEEELLPPPPP!!!" A man yells, "I NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE! I WASN'T DRAGGED IN THE COMPUTER BY BEN DROWNED RIGHT?!"

"Calm down!" Hera ran to him, "you are not alone, we are as confused as you"

"Im not confused! I was in a middle of a Battle Royale with my friend online! He probably won by now!!!" 

"We will find a way" Poseidon said, "what is your name, boy?"

"Actaeon" He replied

"If I may ask," Zeus said, "what is online?"

"Yeah," Hera said and Poseidon nodded, "what is online?"

"Dudes..." Actaeon said and gave them an iPhone. Then, a voice came out of the phone.

"Sorry, I didn't quite understand that"

"AH!" The three flinched.

"Look, Zeus, theres a tiny me in the box" 

"I can see that Hera" 

"Why is there someone speaking on the tiny magical box" 

"Poseidon, the voice is funny stop being weirded out"

Actaeon was looking like the three was crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the omake? *boop* the Kudos button by the way! I imagined the older ones freaking out about iPhones since they have never tried it. L-O-L! Thanks for a brilliant friend of mine, she gave me an idea earlier and it evolve into an omake. Although, The omake was sort of important for the future chapters. Hades and maybe Persephone will be here soon enough!
> 
> Also, I actually made research on when is the Constellation Orion can be seen. I never actually knew he was inlove with Artemis ans I love the constellation Orion. I also like the 3 stars, which is his belt, which I call the Three Kings!
> 
> Toon in for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please *boop* the kudos button!
> 
> I also added how they would act in the present day, so yea!
> 
> I really love the Greek Mythology and Artemis is my favorite goddess thanks to some friends of mine, who I pretend to be the 12 major Greek Gods with! 
> 
> Toon in for more!


End file.
